You're A Mess
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: "Well, that was interesting…." Scorpius said softly, grinning as they entered their dorm. Hehehe Albus/Scorpius. Rated M for some parts.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi hi! It's me! Well, I decided to write my very first ever Albus/Scorpius fic, simply because I find them to be adorable. I wish so much that other people would write about them more so I can read! But anyways, I hope you all enjoy.**

Albus growled, a very Harry Potter like growl. He ran a hand through his messy black locks, watching the scene in front of him.

Pitiful was one word that described it well.

Stupid would also work, he mused. His emerald colored eyes fell upon his best friend, who was currently surrounded by most of the 5th, 6th and 7th year Slytherin girls. He was "helping with homework" as the blonde put it. Oh yes, Scorpius Malfoy was every girls dream. Over the summer break between their fifth and sixth years, were Albus had grown tall and gangly, much like his Uncle Ron. Scorp had filled out, sprouting muscles all across his quidditch toned body. His face, pointed and pale, like his fathers, had become devilishly handsome, his signature smirk melting girls instantly….and Albus as well. The darker haired boy had always had an inkling that he was gay, but over the summer it had just….hit him. He had come out to Rose, thinking she was the only confidant he had….but none the less she had told James, who then told Teddy, who had then told his Mum, who had then told Dad. Now everyone knew. It had spread like wildfire as soon as he had boarded the train. Albus had mentally reminded himself to never tell his fire haired cousin anything important ever again.

"Scorp, you are so smart!" Leah Nott squealed, her voice shaking Albus back to reality.

He grimaced, curling himself further into his armchair. He was cold…and slightly…jealous. Scorpius had barely said anything to him after the mayhem on the train. Was Scorpius mad at him? Or did he not like him as much because he was gay? Albus didn't know. What he did know was that if one more girl screeched over his best friend he was going to snap.

"Hey Al, why don't you come help me with these ladies?" Scorpius asked, sitting up and peering at him.

"He can't, he doesn't like girls remember Scorp?" Leah teased, shaking her curly blonde hair back. She wrapped her arm loosely around the blonde's shoulders.

Scorpius frowned and shrugged her away, leaving the girl gaping. "That's not funny." He said firmly. He stood up and made his way towards Albus. His brow was still furrowed as he roved his grey eyes over Albus' face. "I think….you and I need to have a talk." He said, tilting his head slightly, still scrutinizing the boy.

Albus nodded, making his way to his feet. He knew better than to question Scorpius when he had that look upon his face. They had been friends too long, he knew the kid like the back of his hand. But…as of late, it was Scorpius' name that was spilling from Albus' lips as he came all over the back of his hand. He hated that he fancied his very best friend.

The lady killer. The one that had more girlfriends than he could count on both hands. The one that would never be gay….The one that would never fancy Albus back.

He flicked his green eyes upwards, peering through thick lashes at his best friend.

"Hmm….Quidditch pitch I do think would be a good place…right Al?"

Albus shrugged. "Sure…"He muttered, following the blonde out of the dungeon like common room.

Scorpius fidgeted, swishing his robes around as he walked. "Do you figure we will have Transfiguration with the Gryffindor's this year?"

Albus laughed softly, feeling a weird sense of awkwardness he had never felt before with Scorpius. "Yeah, I suppose."

The blonde groaned. "I'm sorry but I just cannot take Rose, I know she's your cousin or what have you, but she drives me mental. And what's up with her calling me 'Ferret Jr.'? I just don't understand gingers I suppose."

Albus rolled his eyes. "You will have to ask your father about that one, I'm sure." He said, standing on the edge of a staircase, gripping the rail firmly as it moved.

Scorpius scowled. "I guess…it just….i don't get it. I don't look anything like a ferret. You know?"

The pair stopped short as James rounded the corner of the corridor, his 'Head Boy' badge bright and shiny upon his robes as he rushed up towards them. "What are you two doing?" He asked, his brown eyes squinting. He glanced furtively at his younger brother.

"Going to the Quidditch pitch, so what?" Scorpius said his hand on his hip. He shook his hair back.

James smirked. "You do know I am Head Boy now, right Malfoy? Just because you're my brother's best mate, doesn't mean I can throw the lot of you in detention…or take away points from Slytherin." He said, crossing his arms.

"We were just going out there to talk. We have some stuff to discuss." Albus said, glancing at his spectacled older brother. James was a git sometimes.

"Oh, I'm sure you do. Do you know how pissed Mum and Dad are?" He added.

Albus blushed. "It shouldn't matter, they still have you. You still like girls…right?"

James scoffed. "Of course I do! I'm not going all fruity like you any time soon." He puffed up, much like a bird, to show off his masculinity, Albus supposed.

"Can we just go now, James?" He asked softly.

James sighed. "You really probably shouldn't be out there….but be careful I guess." He said, brushing past them as he made his way toward the staircase.

Scorpius rolled his eyes as they began walking once more. "Your brother is…."

"A grouchy, specky git?" Albus provided.

The blonde laughed, looking at him as they proceeded down the staircase where the new first years had stood only hours ago. "Yeah, I guess you could call him that."

"He is so much like my dad, all nosey and what have you." Albus said as they carefully opened the giant wooden doors.

Scorpius stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robes. "Is your Pop really mad at you? Over this…thing?" He asked.

Albus nodded. "Yeah, I guess him and my Mum both are. I mean…I don't see what the big deal is…It's not as if I can help it, you know? It just happens."

"And like you said, they still have James…and your sister. It's not like…" The blonde blushed furiously, looking away hard as they crossed the grounds.

Albus looked curiously at his best friend, and then shrugged. "I dunno, maybe they just need time to adjust or whatever." He felt a sense of calm as they entered the giant pitch. It glimmered in the moonlight, its tall bleacher boxes towering over them. His father had instilled in him and James both, a fierce love of Quidditch. He had been playing since his second year, earning the title of Keeper, while Scorpius, obviously, was Seeker.

"Yeah…maybe." Scorpius said, absentmindedly. He conjured a blanket, and plopped himself upon it.

Albus looked at his friend, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh, come now, Potter, do you really think that I want to get grass stains on my robes?" He said, smirking.

He felt his insides squirm uncomfortably as he sat beside his friend.

"So….when were you going to tell me?" Scorpius asked after a few moments. "I had to hear it from Alex Longbottom….who said he had heard it from Rose on the train." He wrapped his arms around his knees, setting his chin upon them and looking at the dark haired boy. "I spent more than half the summer with you, Al."

Albus looked away, feeling guilty.

"What did you think? That I was going to turn you away? Stop being your friend because you're gay?" Scorpius said softly. "We are supposed to be best mates. We are supposed to be able to talk about anything."

He glanced over at Scorpius. "I know…and I'm sorry. I was just scared."

"Scared of what?"

He shrugged, feeling small and vulnerable. "That you wouldn't approve of it. I just figured….well with the way girls hang all over you. I didn't want to cramp your style or anything."

Scorpius snorted. "Yeah, cause that would destroy my reputation." He teased. "And besides, that's all a front anyways." He said, a blush creeping over his pale cheeks once more.

"What do you mean a front?" Albus asked, turning towards his best friend, who was now scarlet.

He shrugged. "I'm gay too." He said simply.

"Wow, way to steal my thunder, Scorp." Albus teased his heart fluttering at this breaking news, Scorpius was gay? That would explain why it took him two hours to get ready to go to Hogsmeade.

The blonde pushed him playfully, "You are just jealous that I make a better looking gay than you." He goaded.

As Al bounced back from his push, he lunged forward, screwing his eyes up tight and kissing Scorpius.

Who squealed, much like those girls in the common room. He pulled back, gasping, his upper lip, which was fuller than the bottom, was puffed from the forcefulness of the kiss. "What would, James say if he saw that?" He said, his grey eyes glowing.

"Oh, Merlin he would probably put Slytherin in the points poor house." Albus said, grinning.

Scorpius untangled his limbs and grabbed Albus by the hips, scooting him towards him. "You're probably right." The blonde rubbed his hands lightly up and down Albus' trouser covered thighs. "So is this weird….us?"

Albus nodded, "It's completely mental."

"Do you…do you like it though?" Scorpius asked, looking timid.

Albus smiled, his heart thudding rapidly in his chest. "Yeah, I think I could learn to live with it." He looked up at Scorpius, wondering what exactly the pale boy was thinking. "Does Mr. Malfoy know?"

Scorpius grimaced. "I hate when you call him that. It sounds so weird." He sat forward slightly, his fringe of blonde hair falling across his eyes. "And no…but they are too busy being fussy over my Mum's pregnancy to even worry about that."

Albus reached forward and brushed the hair from his friends face, his fingers tingling with the touch. "You love it. It makes him sound more distinguished." He said, grinning. "Not like when you call my father, The Golden Pop."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, watching Albus. "Yeah, but at least mines true…He was once The Golden Boy…now he is a father, hence, The Golden Pop."

"And because your father married your mother, he is no longer Mr. Malfoy? Just as you are." Albus jabbed at the other boy's stomach. "Mr. Malfoy." He chided, his emerald eyes swinging up to meet silver ones.

Scorpius leaned forward and captured Albus' mouth in a kiss, nipping slightly at the boy's lower lip. The blonde cupped his chin, holding him still as he assaulted his mouth more deeply. He swept his tongue across his lip, causing Albus to mewl softly.

He pulled away, leaving Albus reeling, his cheeks painted pink. Albus licked his own lips, watching with sparkling eyes. "Is it different kissing…a boy?" He asked.

Scorpius shrugged. "Well, yeah I mean…'cause you're a boy. Is it weird for you?"

"Well, no, because I've never really kissed a girl, have i? I wouldn't really know the difference."

Scorpius grimaced. "There was Mimi Rogers, that Ravenclaw, that one time in our fourth year. But she just pecked you."

Albus waved his hand, as if brushing her memory away. "Ehhh, we just won't count that." He looked at his best friend. "But…this feels…natural or whatever….kissing another boy."

"Kissing another boy…or kissing me?" Scorpius smirked, making Albus mewl once more.

He blushed. "Both." Albus grabbed a fistful of the blanket, toying with it idly.

Both boys' whipped their heads around at the sound of crunching footsteps. "We need to get out of here!" Scorpius whispered, jumping to his feet, gripping Albus firmly by the arm and yanking him upwards. "I hope it's just Hagrid walking his dog or something." He muttered, his hand still firmly wrapped around Albus' arm.

"Oh, Merlin I hope so too." Al whispered as they hurried towards the castle. He wriggled his arm free of Scorpius' grasp as he wrenched open the front doors. "We still have to worry about that Head Girl, Scorp." He said, his hand brushing against his friends.

"Well, bloody hell; she's a right arse I've heard. Let's just be as quiet as we can, maybe we won't run into the cow." Scorpius cast Albus a quick side glance before grasping his hand, tugging him down a flight of stairs.

Albus smiled.

"Quit grinning and move!" Scorpius teased.

The two reached the giant wall that hid their common room entrance, both panting and clutching a stitch in their side.

"Cauldron Cake." Albus muttered, watching as the bricks rearranged into an entry way.

"Well, that was interesting…." Scorpius said softly, grinning as they entered their dorm. The blonde began stripping off his clothes, climbing into his bed with only his boxers on. He glanced at Albus and winked. "Goodnight, Al."

Albus grinned, he too changing into his bed clothes. He settled his dark haired head against his pillow, his thoughts buzzing, most of them about the blonde haired mess that sat only meters from him. He rolled over onto his side, a smile still plastered to his face as he fell asleep.

**A/N: Awweeee what did you guys think? Okay, well, I'll let you in on a secret. THERE IS MORE ON THE WAY! Yayayay. Let me know your thoughts, did I portray Albus and Scorpius right? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear? Albus Potter is gay?"

"Yeah, I heard he made out with Jonathan Dolohov."

"I think that is true! I think I saw them. Gross!"

Albus hunched forward, brushing past the group of people, only to hear catcalls and jeers.

He hated this. It had been nearly a month into school and they still were at it. Couldn't they find anything else to talk about? He hitched his book bag up over his shoulder as he continued on towards Transfiguration. He kept his emerald colored eyes down as he walked through the corridor. The dark haired boy jumped, nearly dropping to the floor when an arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

"So jumpy, Al. What's wrong?" Scorpius asked softly. "Are they still bothering you about all this?"

Albus nodded, glancing over at his best friend….who was still only his best friend, despite their various snogging sessions. He wondered what was stopping Scorpius from just asking him out. He wondered if it was something to do with him. "Yeah, they still are bothering me."

Scorpius made a noise, a cross between a growl and a cough. He did this when he was particularly upset about something. "Well, what did they say this time?" He asked, moving his arm as they climbed a flight of steps.

"That I was making out with Jonathan Dolohov." Albus said, making a face.

Scorpius snorted derisively. "Yeah, gross, Albus." He teased, grinning wickedly. He slowed their pace, letting a group of second years scurry past them. He turned to Albus, pushing him against the stone wall and searching his dark green eyes. "Maybe they just mistook my blonde hair for brown." He said, cupping the side of Albus' face. Scorpius kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue between the boy's lips, swiping against the inside of his mouth. His other hand pushed up into his dark hair, twisting the locks between his fingers.

He pulled away, leaving Albus red faced and puffy lipped. "We are going to be late for class, Al." he murmured, smirking as he urged the boy forward.

Albus hissed, glancing at his best friend as he moved onwards, rounding the corner and entering the classroom.

"You might want fix your hair." He added quietly as the pair of them settled into their seats.

Albus, whose face was still flaming, reached up and tried to pat his unruly locks into some sort of semblance. "I can't believe you." He mumbled, his eyes turned towards the instructor.

"You love it." Scorpius whispered, pulling his text book from his book bag.

O.O.O.O.O

"So…Scorpius…." Albus began, as they sat across from each other in the common room that evening.

The blonde glanced up, his eyes casually flicking across Albus' face. "Yeah, Al?" He looked back down, sucking at the end of his Quill as he studied his parchment.

"Scorpius…." He said, his voice a little more firm, hoping to fully capture the boy's attention. He fidgeted in his seat. He was nervous. He wasn't sure how he was going to go about this.

Grey eyes swooped up once more, this time staying on Albus' face. He sat up and set his quill down. Scorpius grimaced. "What's wrong?"

Albus squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. He idly toyed with the end of his parchment roll. "Nothing…it's nothing."

Scorpius sighed. "No, it's not. It's something. You're all squirmy. What is it, Al?"

He bit his lip, trying to summon up any courage he had. He gulped. "Why aren't we going anywhere?" He asked finally.

The blonde frowned, looking confused. "What?"

"Oh…Don't make me explain." Albus said, exasperated. He looked away, his cheeks turning pink.

"I really don't understand, Al. What do you mean? What do you mean we aren't going anywhere?" Scorpius said.

Albus glanced up at him through a fringe of lashes. "I mean…we've been doing this…for like a month. I was just wondering when things were going to…you know…move along?"

Scorpius peered at him, for a few moments. "You mean like you want to start shagging?"

Albus gaped. "No!"

Scorpius grinned. "Lies, Mr. Potter." He winked. "What do you mean? Like…become a thing or whatever?"

Albus' fierce blush gave him away instantly.

The blonde's devastatingly wicked grin, got if even possible, even more devilish as he watched his best friend. "Aww, Al, is that really what you mean? You wanna be boyfriends?" He said.

He looked away, feeling slightly stupid. He should have known Scorpius would take it this way. "You don't have to make fun of me." He muttered, and began to pick up his things, shoving them into his book bag. "I just figured that maybe since you snogged me every chance you got, maybe you'd want to go somewhere with this." He felt tears stinging the backs of his eyelids as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "But I guess not." He said softly, Albus made his way towards their dorm, trying to hold back his tears at least until he had entered his own bed and drawn the curtains. He pressed his face against the cool fabric of his pillow and let the tears fall into the cushion. How could he have been so stupid? He knew what Scorpius was. A player. Monogamy was not something the blonde took to heart. Why would he change for Albus, even for his best friend? The dark haired boy rolled over onto his side, wiping his nose on his sleeve. He sniffed, wishing he could take back the past few moments, keep his mouth shut and just go along with Scorpius' little game.

He started when the side of the bed dipped. He felt a hand slide around his waist and draw him flush against a sturdy body. He felt lips against his ear, kissing.

"Leave me alone, Scorp." He muttered, sniffing once more.

"You didn't have to run off in a bitch fit." He said quietly, kissing along the boy's jawline. "I was just teasing."

"Well I was being serious." He said vehemently.

Scorpius smoothed his hand across the boy's stomach. "I know you were, Al. You took off before I could be serious too."

"What do you mean? You couldn't be serious about this if you tried."

The blonde pulled him down so that Albus was flat on his back, Scorpius hovering slightly beside him. He searched his face. "I can to be serious." He said softly. "I was going to say that I wanted to be boyfriends too, but I never got to it because you ran off." Grey eyes searched across his face, tracing all its features. "But you know how hard this will be, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Albus felt his heart leap into his throat. Scorpius wanted this too?

"The ridicule, it will become even worse."

Albus shook his dark head. "No, why would it? No one will even mess with me if you are there. You will hex them into pieces right?" He said, watching him. "You don't let them hurt me or anything now why would that change?"

Scorpius grimaced. "Yeah, but now we will have to deal with 'Oh what a shame, Malfoy's only son is a fag.' Kind of bullocks, or 'Well Potter's and Malfoy's finally got together in the worst way." He reached up to cup Albus' cheek, his eyes locking with his. "I just don't want to put you through that."

"So, what are you saying, we should keep it quiet?"

He shook his head. "No, I can barely keep my hands off you now, if we made it official there would be no point in trying to hide it. Someone is bound to see me snogging you in a corridor. I'm just telling you that if we do this that it will be worse, probably."

Albus smiled. "Well, it's not like it's anything I can't handle I suppose." He said, biting his lip.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm worth it." He said, climbing on top of Albus and laying against him.

"You so are." He murmured, grinning.

Scorpius growled, his eyes shining as he reached down, grasping Albus' hands and placing them above his their heads. He kissed along his jaw, up towards his ear where he whispered in a gut wrenchingly sexy rasp. "I'd better be." He drug the tip of his tongue around its shell, earning a shudder from Albus. The blonde mewled, moving his lips closer to the boys, sucking his lower lip hard.

Albus cried out.

"Shhh, you'd better be quiet, Albus. You wouldn't want anyone to hear." Scorpius whispered, kissing down his neck, sucking and biting the pale skin there.

The dark haired boy struggled against Scorpius' hands, aching to touch him. Scorp glanced up at him, his grey eyes turning silver with lust. He rolled his hips, pressing his budding erection into Albus'.

"Scorp!" He moaned, dragging his tongue across his lower lip.

The blonde chuckled. "You're going to have everyone in the common room trying to get in here to see what the commotion is." He teased, kissing the boy deeply. Scorpius released one hand, only to tangle it in Albus' mop of dark hair, pulling at it gently.

Albus gasped, his now free hand snaking around the back of Scorpius' neck. He wriggled against him, the fabric of his dark green comforter scratchy against his skin. "Well then quit driving me crazy." He whimpered as Scorpius bit into his collarbone.

"What fun would that be?" He said softly, nipping at his earlobe.

"Agh, Merlin, knock it off…"Albus gasped.

"Why." The blonde demanded.

"Because, I want you so bad it hurts." He whispered.

Molten grey eyes met emeralds as Scorpius looked at him. "Isn't that the point?" He grinned and pressed his hips against the other boys, earning a keening wail.

A quiet cough broke them apart.

"Bloody hell." Scorpius growled, turning his head to see Teddy Nott, Jonathan Dolohov and Eden Parkinson standing there, the curtains having been drawn all the way open.

"What in Merlin's name do we have here, Malfoy? Snogging Potter?" Nott sneered, as the boy's sat up.

Scorpius puffed up, his face pink. "What does it matter?"

"How will your poor daddy feel about this? His only son a queen?" Dolohov questioned, crossing his arms.

Albus looked down.

"What about you, Potter? I hear tell your whole family dumped you for being a cocksucker." Nott said, pushing slightly at Albus.

"Yeah, James must be so embarrassed, to have his little brother be so disgusting." Parkinson added, pushing at him as well.

There was a flash and a collective yell. "Agh!"

Two of the three boys fell to their knees, their faces covered in giant oozing pustules. The other took off running.

Albus hadn't even seen Scorpius draw his wand. "Scorp!" he cried out. "What are you thinking?"

He glanced at Albus. "What, was i supposed to let them sit and run their mouths off about you? About me? About us?" He was breathing hard through his nose as he put his wand back into his pocket.

The two boys, who were almost unrecognizable, got to their feet and made their way towards the door. "You will pay for this, Malfoy." Nott muttered.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "We will see about that, pus face."

Albus stood up. "You're going to be in trouble. What if they send your father here?" He asked, wringing his hands. He began to pace, a habit he picked up from Uncle Ron.

Scorpius bounced slightly on the bed, rubbing his hands together. "Well, then that's perfect. I can tell him the good news."

"What good news?" Albus said, his eyes wide.

"Us, silly!" Scorpius said, reaching out and pulling the dark haired Potter closer. "I can break the news out me being gay too, I suppose. Give him some grey hairs."

Albus frowned. "I dunno about all this. What do you think they will tell the Headmaster?" He asked, watching as Scorpius idly played with his hands.

The blonde shrugged. "That we were being disgusting? Does it really matter?" He said softly, glancing around as a folded piece of parchment floated into the room, hovering near Scorpius. "That was bloody quick." He reached forward and touched the parchment, which unfolded and spoke in the prim voice of their head of house.

'_Mr. Malfoy, it has come to my attention that you hexed several classmates in your dormitories moments ago. You as well as I, know the school's policy on bullying. Mr. Potter and you presence are both required in the Headmasters Office immediately.'_

Albus squeaked as the letter shredded itself an disintegrated.

Scorpius smiled and took the boy's hand. "Shall we go?"

**A/N:Ooohhhh! **


	3. Chapter 3

Albus shook his head and followed the blonde out of the dormitory, through the common room, amid various catcalls and questions.

"Did you really hex Nott?"

"I saw those gross things all over their faces!"

"Way to go, Scorp!"

Scorpius nodded and kept a tight hold on Albus' hand as they moved through the throng of people. He sighed when they finally reached a quiet stretch of corridor.

"I really hope your father isn't here." Albus said nervously as they walked.

"Why's that?" Scorpius asked, glancing backwards at him.

"Because he is terrifying and he hates me and if he finds out that his son is gay with me, Albus Potter, he will throttle me, Scorp. Simply throttle me." Albus explained, his mind whirring with images of being hexed into bits by his best friend's father.

The blonde simply shrugged as they neared the gargoyles that guarded the Headmaster's Office. "I think you'll survive."

"Scorpius-"he began, but fell silent as their Head of House stared at them sinisterly beside a gargoyle.

"Your father will be arriving here by Floo at any moment, Mr. Malfoy." She muttered to the gargoyle, which sprang aside, revealing a spiraling staircase. "Please, after you, boys."

Scorpius gave his hand one last squeeze before releasing it and stepping on to the steps, zooming upwards.

Albus swallowed hard and stepped on behind him, glancing back to see the stern witch join him. He felt terror trembling through him as he ascended. What was Scorpius' father going to say? He knew from experience just how mean he could be to the blonde, along with having very animated recollections of Draco Malfoy told from Uncle Ron. Albus was terrified as they stepped into the circular room. He kept his green eyes to the carpeted floor.

He could almost feel Mr. Malfoy's anger palpating throughout the room.

"So, this is how you wanted to tell me about this?" Said a cool voice, directed at Scorpius.

Albus looked up slightly, seeing that Mr. Malfoy was glaring down at Scorpius.

"No-" Scorpius began.

"No? No? No what, Scorpius? No, I'm not gay, Father. No, I'm not up here for hexing two boys and threatening another? No, I'm not shagging the spawn of Harry fucking Potter?"

"Mr. Malfoy!" The Headmaster cried out, looking to the man. "I believe it would be in your best interest if you calmed down."

"I'll do no such thing! This is my son! My only son! He's is a Malfoy for Merlin's sakes, he cannot and will not be gay." Draco looked at the Headmaster, then to his son, his eyes wide.

"Father-"

"No. I will not listen to it. You…." He turned to Albus, his face contorted with anger. "You. You did this to my son, you lousy excuse…You're just like your father, nothing but a trouble causing, pompous, bleeding-"

The Headmaster had come around from his desk, and laid a hand upon Draco's arm. "Mr. Malfoy, I will not ask you again. You need to control your temper." He gently but firmly pushed the man into a chair. Mr. Malfoy pressed his head into his hands.

Scorpius frowned, looking at his father as the Headmaster spoke. "Now, Scorpius, please explain to me exactly what happened, if you will."

The blonde heaved a sigh and began to re-tell the events that had led up to the hexing. Mr. Malfoy heaved a particularly dramatic sigh when his son explained what they were doing in Albus' bunk.

"They started to push Albus and threatening us, so I just kind of…out of instinct, hexed them." He finished sheepishly.

The Headmaster peered across the desk at him. "Well, you do know, Mr. Malfoy that I will have to punish you for hexing your classmates. Twenty-five points from Slytherin and a night's detention. Also, because you and Mr. Potter were behaving inappropriately, a night's detention for Albus' as well."

Albus nodded, his hands clasped together tightly. He glanced around at Mr. Malfoy, who had finally looked up.

"That's all the discipline they get? They are…that way…and that's all you are going to give them."

"Mr. Malfoy, I cannot punish them for something they cannot help."

Draco slammed his fist onto the arm of the chair. "No! My son will not be this way. Is there not anything you can do? Is there potion or charm to fix him, anything?"

The Headmaster smiled kindly at Draco. "No, I'm afraid not. This is a matter of the heart. One cannot choose who…or what they fall for. I think you need to take some time to adjust to this. Thank you for your presence, Mr. Malfoy."

He then stood shakily from his chair and looked upon Scorpius, his brow furrowed. "I…I will be owling you soon, my son, to…to discuss this." He touched Scorpius' shoulder briefly before stepping into the fire and whisking away.

"Now, as for your detention, you will both be sorting Flobber-worms with Hagrid on the grounds tomorrow evening."

O.O.O.O.O

"I can't believe this. It's going to be so gross, Al." Scorpius whined as they made their way across the grounds that next evening.

"Welllllllll-"Albus said, glancing at the boy.

"Well, if you didn't have to be so attractive then I wouldn't have to uncontrollably snog you, would I?" He said, pulling a pair of gloves from his jeans pockets as they neared a beaming Hagrid.

"So prissy." Albus teased. He then turned his head upwards to face Hagrid. "Hi, Hagrid."

"Well hello there, Al. I see you brought Mr. Malfoy with yeh, eh?" Hagrid said as he picked up a rather large bucket and set it in front of the boys.

Scorpius made a squelching sound. "Ehck…."

Hagrid chuckled. "He be just like his father, that one." He winked at Albus, who grinned. "All sass and not a workin' bone in 'im." He set about explaining which of the giant tubular worms where good and which would have to be tossed away.

Albus pulled out his own pair of gloves and dove his hands into the squirming pile of worms.

"Bloody hell, how do they expect us to do this? It's torture!" Scorpius whined his face scrunched up as he gingerly picked up a worm.

"Oh quit yer blubberin' Malfoy, they are just worms. They ain't gonna hurt you none." Hagrid called, from his pumpkin patch.

"You look so cute with your disgusted face on." Albus teased.

"Oh bullocks, Al. This is gross." He said, picking up what appeared to be a Flobber-worm that had been smashed. He flung it at Albus, grinning wickedly.

"Scorpius, gross!" He cried out, jumping back.

The blonde laughed, his eyes shining with mischief. "You like it Al, you like squished and floppy ones, don't you, you weird fuck." He picked up another Flobber-worm and squeezed it gently at the bottom, so that the top wobbled around.

"Scorpius, knock it off. I do not!" Albus said, blushing.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Scorpius said, setting the worm into the bin and coming up behind Albus. "I forgot." He rasped against his ear, glancing up and seeing that Hagrid was nearing the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "You like stiff ridged ones, don't you Al?" He kissed along the back of the boy's neck, pressing his body against his backside.

Albus shuddered, blushing even harder. "Scorpius, you have got to knock it off, we are going to get into more trouble." He hissed.

The boy however did not listen, but instead pushed his gloved hand into the small of Albus' back, leaning him forward until he was forced to grab the rim of the barrel to keep from toppling over. Scorpius wriggled his hips, pressing himself against Albus' arse. "You like it. You're probably getting a stiffy right now, aren't you?"

Albus' face was burning. "Oh…."He whimpered, all the blood in his head threatening to divert south. They couldn't do this. Not here. "No, Scorp, please, not here." He struggled to stand up straight.

The blonde reluctantly sighed. "Oh, alright." He moved away and returned to his barrel of worms. "But you owe me." He said, his face bright pink.

Albus felt arousal flaring up in his stomach as Scorpius peered at him from behind a fringe of thick black lashes. "H-How do you mean?" Albus stuttered, biting his lip. He couldn't believe that Scorpius was doing this here.

He shrugged. "I'm sure you'll think of something. You are quite brilliant." He grinned once more and turned to his barrel without another word, leaving Albus with a mind whirring with several ideas of how he could pay the blonde back.

O.O.O.O.O

Albus frowned, his dark eyebrows knitting together as he examined his bunk, which after quite a bit of complex spells and one severely singed pillowcase, he had managed to enlarge the inside, but it remained the same size on the outside. Much like the dingy old tent they used when they went on camping trips with the Weasley's. He had lit several small candles; they were floating gently inside the small area. His stomach was in knots, thinking, well…hoping that this would all go well. He had hurried back up to the dorm after he had finished sorting Flobber-worms first. He had showered and doused himself heavily in cologne. Albus was nervous. Scorpius had peered at him curiously as the crossed paths, Albus from the shower and Scorpius towards it. Oh, so nervous.

He sighed, checking himself in the mirror one last time before climbing into the bed as he heard the creek of the shower knobs being turned off. He felt his heart rate speeding up. Oh he hoped he didn't start sweating and stink himself up. Oh Merlin.

Albus peeked his head out between the drapes of his bunk, spotting Scorpius coming out of the shower room, his hair wet and tousled on his head. Water droplets were glistening all over his muscled torso, the boy as only in a towel. Albus felt like his eyes were going to roll right out of his head at the sight. He cleared his throat loudly, summoning his courage as the blonde brushed his damp hair. "S-Scorp…?"

The blonde turned to look at him. "Oh, I didn't see you there." He set his brush down and canted his head to the side, his grey eyes shining. "Yes, Al?"

Albus bit his lip, desire spilling through him. "Uhm….um….do…do you want to come…sit with me?" He asked timidly.

"In your bed? Al, don't you think that's a little promiscuous?" Scorpius teased, making his way towards the bunk.

He swallowed hard, watching as this…oh this lithe, sexy…muscled thing sauntered towards him, his eyes darkening with each step. Scorpius pulled the curtain back, his jaw dropping slightly as he saw how the insides had grown. The blonde climbed into the bed, clutching his towel.

Albus plucked at the strings of his athletic shorts as he watched his best friend….or was he his boyfriend now...situates himself against Albus' pillows. The blonde ran the tip of his tongue across his lower lip. "Nice digs. How did you do this?"

"With a couple different spells, it was really quite difficult."

"Why so big? Plenty of roll around room, is that what you wanted, Al?" Scorpius said.

Albus blushed. "I've also got Silencing Charm as well…" He said, looking away.

Scorpius reached out and pulled the thinner boy into his lap. "Yeah, is that so? Are you planning to make me scream or something?" He asked, grinning.

Albus squirmed, biting his lip. "That's for me to know and you to find out I suppose." He said, smoothing his hands across the boy's smooth chest.

The blonde laughed. "Albus Severus you right dirty bastard." He said, hooking his hand around the boy's neck and bringing him down for a rough kiss, all lips, teeth and mostly tongue. He smoothed his hands up the dark haired boy's back, crushing his slight frame against him.

Albus moaned as his mouth was released, and a pair of lips began to sear their way down his neck and collarbone. He shivered, feeling Scorpius' erection pressing upwards against Albus.

"Were you planning to have your way with me, tonight Mr. Potter?" Scorpius asked quietly, his eyes dark as he pulled the boy's shirt up and over his head.

His tell-tale blush made the blonde chuckle. "Naughty, naughty, Al." He murmured, sucking particularly hard at his collarbone, leaving a fat bruise. He rolled his towel clad hips, pressing himself right up against Albus' now straining erection.

"Oh, Scorp…"He whimpered, biting his lower lip.

The blonde growled. "Oh you have no idea how hot that sounds coming from your mouth, Potter." He said his voice gravely with arousal.

"Yeah?" Albus said, looking down at him. He felt fear quell up inside him for a few brief moments. He could feel the heat of Scorpius' cock simply boring through the thin material of the towel. He slid his hands across the pale skin of the boy's torso, tracing each defined ab with the tip of his fingers. He heard Scorpius' breath hitch as he reached the part of the towel that was tucked in. Albus swung his emerald colored eyes upwards, meeting a pair of molten silver ones. Silver eyes that were all but begging him to continue on.

So he did. Albus slipped his finger into the tuck of the towel shimming it loose and with trembling hands, he peeled it back, gasping softly when Scorpius' cock sprung up, hard, it's ruddy tip already oozing pre-cum. Albus' heart fluttered, butterflies erupting into his stomach. "Uh…"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and took the boy's hand, wrapping it around his length. "Merlin, Al, it's not like you don't have one yourself, just wank me off like you would yourself." He said, pulling the boy in for a tender kiss as he timidly stroked.

The blonde moaned softly into his mouth. "Mmm, keep going, you're not going to pull it off, I promise." He bit down into Albus' lower lip, spurring him on. He snaked his free hand into the dark haired boy's shorts, gripping his weeping cock in his hand.

Albus cried out, his head falling back onto his shoulders as Scorpius stroked him. He pulled slowly at Scorpius, drawing out his ministrations until the blonde was growling and rolling them over.

"Al, I swear if you don't stop teasing me." He muttered, kissing a trail along the boy's torso.

"Oh, I see how it is, you can dish it out, but you can't take ITTTTTT!" He let out a wail as Scorpius licked a stripe right up his cock.

A muffled giggle vibrated up his length as he was tentatively swallowed. "Does it feel any good?"

"Merlin's hat, does it feel good, Scorp." Albus moaned, trying to bury himself further into that hot, hot, mouth.

"Well, good, maybe you should, uh, you know…whip around here…so you can do it to me as well." Scorpius said, his cheeks turning pink.

Albus bit his lip and nodded, unsure about what he meant by 'whip around here'. He maneuvered himself so that Scorpius was on top of him, his glorious mouth still oh so near to his prick, while Scorpius member just kind of…hung there in front of him. It looked quite silly to be honest. Albus had to suppress a giggle as he grasped it, touching his tongue to the tip.

Scorpius mewled, rewarding him with a hard suck, urging him onwards.

The raven haired boy contemplated, then lifted his head upwards, taking more of the now steadily leaking member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, earning a loud moan and a buck from the blonde. Albus placed his free hand on Scorpius' hip, making sure he stayed still as he continued his attack at his cock.

Albus gasped, his eyes flying open as he felt the blondes pink tongue travel lower, across that sensitive patch of skin. He cried out, nearing losing it when that Adonis _sucked _at the skin, his fingers creeping up to tease across Albus' puckered entrance. He wriggled as he felt a saliva moistened finger slip inside him. "Scorp…what are you doing?"

"Do you like it?" He asked softly, flicking his tongue over the skin as he curled the finger upwards, hitting a spot inside Albus that caused him to shudder.

"Yes." He hissed, stroking Scorpius slowly.

"Sounds like it." Scorpius teased.

Soon, both boys were squirming, each close to completion.

"Oh, Merlin, Al, I'm going to come soon." Scorpius panted, squeezing the boys' member hard, causing Albus to jerk against him.

"Me…m-me too." He muttered, his orgasm burning through him. He came, wriggling against Scorpius, his name falling from his lips.

The blonde came as well, his sticky essence painting Albus' lips and chin. Scorpius moved away from him, struggling to sit up. "Oh, love…oh look at what I did to your face. You're a mess." He grinned, watching as the boy wiped the cum of onto his finger, then popping it into his mouth. "Dirty boy you." He pulled the boy to him, curling up against him.

Albus sighed, snuggling up to Scorpius. He felt fingers being carded through his messy locks, and lips at his shoulder.

"We should just live in here, you know? Grow old. Be away from the ridicule and the bad people…everything." Scorpius said quietly.

"It would be nice." He murmured, smiling as the blonde pulled the blankets over their naked bodies. "But sadly, we cannot. My dad would hunt me down and personally escort me back to classes."

"I can't believe how my dad acted."

Albus nodded. "Yeah, he was…a little over the top, I mean my folks were mad, but they went away after a while. I think you dad is going to need a lot of time to adjust." He said quietly. He felt his eyelids drooping, sleep calling his name as he curled up in Scorpius' arms.

"I hope it comes sooner than later." Scorpius whispered, wrapping an arm loosely about Albus' waist. He yawned contentedly, then settled his head back. "Goodnight, Al"


End file.
